forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Hervis Daubeny
Hervis Daubeny is a character that appears in For Honor's singleplayer campaign. Overview Hervis Daubeny was a warlord and the former master of The Warden in the campaign. He was a former knight of the Blackstone Legion but he only remained with the Legion for one season before leaving and taking what he could from the Blackstone Legion in the process. Enraged by Daubeny's theft and desertion, Apollyon sent Holden Cross to punish him. Daubeny's forces were overwhelmed and Holden Cross challenged the former Blackstone to a trial by combat. Seeing that he was no match for Cross, he called the notion of such a duel as an 'execution'. Cross presented his second, Ademar, as a replacement combatant and Daubeny chose The Warden as his. The Warden emerged victorious, and Cross spared Daubeny after knighting The Warden as knight of the Blackstone Legion and giving him/her Daubeny's sword. It is revealed by For Honor writer, Ariadne MacGillivray, that Daubeny had retreated to the south and settled down there. His current fate is unknown, but he can be seen in the map "The Stone Circle". Personality Daubeny appears to be a cowardly and arrogant individual. When he dispatches an enemy Warden, he postulates to his nearby soldiers that "that is how it is done, you see?!". But when challenged to a trial-by-combat by Holden Cross, Daubeny refused, likening Holden's demand to an execution rather than a trial. When this prompted Cross to nominate Ademar as his second, Daubeny proceeded to choose The Warden as his second rather than face Ademar himself. However, For Honor writer Ariadne MacGillivray has revealed that Daubeny is in fact very intelligent and even brave, calculating his moves and making very smart choices. As explained by the writer, Daubeny was one of the few to actually stand up to Apollyon and leave the Blackstone Legion. He would later on use The Warden as his second to purposely have Holden Cross finally leave him alone.Warrior's Den Weekly Livestream of January 18th 2018 Trivia * The name Hervis was derived from the Breton given name Haerviu, which meant "battle worthy", from haer "battle" and viu "worthy". * The surname Daubeny was most likely derived from the French surname Daubney. Daubeny was a surname for those from any of the various towns in France called Aubigny, derived from the Gallo-Roman personal name Albinus. Albinus is a derivative of the name Albus which means "white, bright" in Latin. * Daubeny's armor is comprised of the Tedeus Chest, the Dullahan Arms, and the Arcturus Helm with the "Daubeny's Shame" ornament. * Although only appearing briefly in the Story Mode and as a background character of the Ring, Daubeny seems very popular in the For Honor community. This is primarily due to the opening scene between Daubeny and Holden Cross becoming a phenomenon among the community and an iconic moment. * Daubeny’s new residence may be called “Feronia” due to a weekly quest stating that Daubeny’s Ludi takes place in the Arena of Feronia, and the map in which all battles occur is The Ring. Gallery DaubenyFull.jpg DBPoster.png DaubenyTalk.jpg DaubenyThrone.png References Category:NPC Category:Knight Category:Warden